1. Field
The field relates to a substrate section for a flexible display device, and a method of manufacturing the substrate section.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Flexible displays are produced on a thin substrate formed of plastic or the like, and are not damaged even when folded or rolled. Flexible displays are produced by using a liquid crystal display (LCD) or an organic light emitting display (OLED), wherein the LCD or OLED includes a thin film transistor (TFT).
Panels of flexible displays are formed by coating plastic on a support substrate, depositing a barrier on the plastic-coated support substrate, forming a backplane, and then performing a thin film encapsulation (TFE) process. In the flexible displays, a thick organic pixel defined layer is generally used, and a thick passivation layer is generally formed during the TFE process, for planarization by using an organic layer of the passivation layer. The plastic is then removed from the support substrate, and a protective film is attached to the top and bottom surfaces of the support substrate.